villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacob Moon (Tennis Shoes Adventure Series)
Jacob Moon, formerly known as Boaz, is a major antagonist in the Tennis Shoes Adventure Series by Chris Heimerdinger. He first appears as a supporting antagonist in Gadiantons and the Silver Sword, then becomes the main antagonist of The Feathered Serpent Part One and The Feathered Serpent Part Two. Biography ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series: Gadiantons and the Silver Sword'' Boaz is one of the three Gadianton robbers who comes forward in time to find the Sword of Coriantumr. He accompanies Mehrukenah, Shurr, Mr. Clarke, and one other when they accost Jim Hawkins outside of a grocery store. They warn Jim that there is another man from ancient times who is out to kill Jim, and they give him a pistol to use to kill said man. While searching for the sword, Boaz and the other Gadiantons track Jim when he returns to college at Brigham Young University. Mehrukenah, Boaz, and Mr. Clarke later ambush Jim while he is on a date with Renae Fenimore. Believing Jim has already found the sword, the Gadiantons threaten to kill Renae if Jim doesn't turn over the sword. In a bluff to buy more time, Jim tells them that he has the sword at his apartment and agrees to take them there. Boaz accompanies Jim to his apartment to retrieve the sword. While in his apartment, Jim knockes Boaz out and calls the police. While Muleki rescues Renae from Mehrukenah and Mr. Clarke, Jim and his roommates call the police to come arrest Boaz. Boaz is taken into custody and questioned about his origins. When he explains his backstory of being a time-travelling Gadianton from Zarahemla, the police mark him as insane and send him to an asylum. ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series: The Feathered Serpent, Part One'' In the third book, it is revealed that Boaz spent years of his life in the asylum, in which he met a crazy woman named Anna and decided to make her his concubine. Boaz also adopted the name of Jacob Moon, as he did not like his given name. Jacob and Anna escaped from the asylum and went back to ancient times, only to find that even more years have gone by in the Nephite age and that everyone Jacob knew growing up is either elderly or deceased. However, the way of the Gadiantons was still around, and Jacob was quickly accepted back into their group. He later sold the Gadianton leader Zemnarihah to the Nephites, who hanged him upon a tree. Jacob professed a change of heart and later flattered his way into becoming one of the three chief judges. As a judge, Jacob secretly put many Christians to death without the governer Lachoneus' consent. When Lachoneus found out what Jacob was doing and tried to put a stop to it, Jacob had him assassinated. After the government fell apart, Jacob and his followers fled the city. Jacob later founded the city of Jacobugath and declared himself king. During his attempts to conquer the land of the Nephites, Jacob started to search for the treasure of Haberekiah, which was lost a long time ago. He kidnaps Garth Plimpton, who is referred to by the natives as the "pale prophet," with the belief that he knows where the treasure is. When Garth refuses to tell Jacob (as even he himself doesn't know) Jacob decides to find and kidnap one of Garth's relatives to use as leverage. Rather than finding Garth's wife Jenny, Jacob decides to go back to modern times to kidnap one of Jim Hawkins' (Garth's brother-in-law) kids while framing Jim for murder and getting him arrested. Jacob sends his son Marcos to Jim's job so that Marcos can determine who Jim has a prejudice against and would be likely to kill. Marcos finds that Jim's boss, Doug Bowman, had taken a sales program Jim spent hours designing and then claimed the credit for it himself. That evening, Jacob goes to Doug's house and shoots and kills him. Not long after, Jim arrives at Doug's house and finds him dead. While Jim is poking around in Doug's house, Jacob leaves the gun in Jim's car to add extra evidence toward Jim killing Doug. Jim is then found and arrested by the police. The police survey the area and talk to various people and conclude that the evidence points to Jim being the killer. Under the guise of a lawyer, Jacob visits Jim while the latter is in jail. He explains his backstory to Jim and tells him that he has Garth Plimpton. Jim demands Jacob to leave his children Melody, Steffanie, and Harry alone. Jacob assures Jim that he'll consider this, but this is a lie. Jacob's men had already gone to Melody's boyfriend Quinn and talked him into luring Melody into a trap. Melody, acting against her father's will, sneaks out to meet Quinn and then falls into said trap. Jacob, along with his servant Balam, his son Marcos, and some of his other servants, bring Melody with them to Cedar Mountain, where they will find the Rainbow Room that grants them access to ancient times. While entering the cave that leads to the Rainbow Room, Melody refuses to enter the cave. After one of his men smacks Melody across the face, Jacob reminds Melody that she is still under his thumb, and that she must do as she says. Jacob orders his son Marcos to escort Melody through the cave and also instruct her in the ways of the occult, "or the gods will drink your blood as well." Jacob and his followers bring Melody into Nephite times, where Marcos accidentally reveals to Melody that they have Garth captured. ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series: The Feathered Serpent, Part Two'' Jacob and his Gadianton band continue their journey to bring Melody to Jacobugath. Along the way, the porters carrying Melody's litter accidentally drop Melody off a cliff and into a river. Although Marcos saves her, Jacob orders the porters to be executed. Seeing this, Melody grabs a knife and threatens to kill herself if the porters are killed. Jacob, suspecting the emptiness of her threat, claims that the porters had elected to die willingly. However, Marcos speaks up and talks Jacob into letting the porters live. Jacob, seeing that Marcos and Melody are growing close, orders Marcos to keep his distance from Melody. After his entourage passes through the town of Kishkumen, Jacob has Melody ride in a caravan with him. While riding, Jacob tells Melody of the greatness of his kingdom and how the Divine Jaguar (an alternate name for Satan) had gifted him with his power and knowledge. After blaspheming against God and Jesus Christ, Jacob tells Melody his intentions of using her life to blackmail Garth into revealing where the treasure of Habrekiah is. Jacob promises Melody that, if she complies with his plans, then she will stand by his side as one of his queens. Melody, sickened by this idea, throws up all over Jacob's body. As punishment, Melody is forced to walk for the next stretch of the journey. At Jacobugath, Jacob reminds Melody of the choice she has to either die or become one of his queens. In response, Melody promises that she'll have her answer by the next morning. Jacob decides to imprison her in his prison, where Garth Plimpton is also being held. The next morning, Melody and Garth are both brought before Jacob. Melody flatly refuses Jacob's offer to become one of his queens, much to his disgust. Jacob and Balam then prepare to torture and kill Melody to force Garth to divulge the location of the treasure of Haberekiah. Jacob's servants encase Melody's hands and face in a rubber-like substance that prevents her from moving her hands or breathing. Garth frantically tries to come up with a random location, but each one of them is false. Jacob realizes that Garth truly doesn't know where the treasure of Haberekiah is being held. Right then, the city is attacked by an entourage led by Jim Hawkins, who has came to rescue his daughter and brother-in-law. During the battle, Melody, Garth, and the city's prisoners are liberated. But as the battle dies down, the land is hit by an intense storm. The storm is caused by the hand of God in response to the death of Jesus Christ on the other side of the world. The storm is accompanied by volcanic eruptions and earthquakes, which destroy the city of Jacobugath. In the midst of the destruction, Jim sees Jacob lying wounded and mistakes him for Marcos (who has betrayed his father and joined Jim's side). Jacob engages in a fight with Jim, and soon Melody and Marcos. The struggle takes them near the edge of a fissure in the ground, where Jacob falls over the edge. Jacob tries to pull his traitrous son Marcos in with him, but Marcos frees himself from his father's grip. Jacob plummets to the bottom of the fissure, meeting his end in the lava below. Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the Past Category:Greedy Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed